


A Yulepassing to remember

by Epic_Assembler



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Gen, Multi, Yulepassing with White Noise as Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Assembler/pseuds/Epic_Assembler
Summary: A Yulepassing that happens in a way well....you'll soon find out. I just hope you like a tale by the yule log.





	A Yulepassing to remember

Ah, I see you have made it. It is about time you arrived. I hope you are ready to hear such a whimsical tale of frivolous elegance of pure debauchery, at least that is how i see it. Now i am assuming you have been keeping up with our main prevalent story. you know the one. Vast Error. great story I assure you, why else would you be here that is, looking at such a tale that most would not bother hearing. forgetting the past and hoping the future holds presents for the...present. anyway, if you have done your homework before yulepassing vacation. You should remember our Frankenstein scientist troll friend here quote on quote "ME: We have n.o.t sustained a legitimate gr.o.up activity f.o.r .o.ver tw.o. sweeps ". it’s about time you know what happened, what happened 2 sweeps ago that chain reacts to reality now. Put on a cup of tea or hot cocoa, get cozy by the yule log, and let me recount this tale for you.

 

Roughly 2 sweeps ago is when it occurred, Yulepassing had arrived! A joyous occasion of holiday like festivities. It was the day that was beloved throughout all Repiton. Now our fellow trolls wind up in this event of sorts. It all started with Murrit himself, but then again, Murrit is usually the one to start up a commotion. one thing led to another, Murrit was just about done with his Master of Work, rigging his monitors to record each one of his "Friends". he still had one more left to secure though, one last piece to get all the footage he would ever need. sadly, his last buggy little camera needed to go in a very special hive, Arcjec's hive to be precise. Ever since his downward spiral though he wasn't taking any visitors any probably never anytime soon, thinking of all that rich footage he could nab made him beam with ideas, only one stood out though. Rigging a gift to have a camera in it? of course not, Arcjec would end up throwing it in the garbage. using his BOOB drone to do the dirty work from afar, good try but that would not be invented till another sweep and a half. Yulepassing was the key! He devised a plan, the coup de grace of all Thinkpan plans. A distraction would cover for him while he installed the camera in his abode. One that would be long enough to cover if he needed the extra time. Not just some simpleton minded plan with Lavian howling at one of Repiton’s moons on Arcjec’s lawn ring, causing a delusional friend encounter with the real person sneaking in through the back door or a window. Something that he could put the blame on someone else if he had to. A Yulepassing party of celebration, in Arcjec’s hive.

            Murrit had a cause now, something that he would establish till the very end. Now mind you Arcjec is not in favor of having a party considering he wants NO GUESTS. So, it would be rather straight forward.

Plan: Y.U.L.E.P.A.S.S.I.N.G.

Your

Unfazed

Life

Enfolded

Partly

Along

So

Smoothly

In

Narked

Gathering

  1. Get everyone to come (except HER) to the party by sending out joyous invitations
  2. Tell your best bud Lavian your entire plan of action
  3. Get to mainland by means of bodacious transportation
  4. Wait until the time strikes that Arcjec leaves his hive for dire CODE RED provisions at local establishment
  5. Send in crew to festive the place inside his house on the main floor
  6. Get Calder to chip in with catering because you aren’t paying for fine goods, satisfy his tastes, satisfy picky person.
  7. Begin Yulepassing party
  8. Enjoy Yulepassing party
  9. Get Lavian to keep look out for Arcjec
  10. Sneak up to second floor where he resides and install hidden camera
  11. Find the best time to get out of dodge
  12. Get Lavian and his dame Serpaz out of dodge (you leave Serpaz, Lavian will linger as well)
  13. Meet up at coast where you placed your bodacious ocean transport.
  14. Let Lavian get a smooch from his dame and satisfy partner requirements
  15. High five Lavian in epic smokin VCR style movie of action and explosives.



 

That was the plan, the ENTIRE plan, looks like watching Troll Spy Kids was paying off. Now to execute the plan. The first part was rather easy, it was the FIRST time after all he would bring them all to one location. It was time for him to get there himself, he would be the “Host” after all. Styled out in a festive Hawaiian shirt with green and red striped party glasses he was ready to party. Sadly, he forgot about his ride.

            It was simple, a rather nicely crafted vestle that would make any burgundy long shores troll swoon, a reinforced Dingy with now Propelled attachment of self-propelled gas engine of swirling turbulence. Getting in the Dingy was the easy part. The ONLY easy part. Now he had to pull the rip cord a few times to rev the engine. It was a hunk of junk engine that leaked a little, but the ocean was polluted so no one cared for Marine life anymore. After pulling it 6 times or so he was headed off. To arcjec’s he would go! …5 mins later he was a few yards from his oasis and was now out of gas, huh guess “Refill gas tank for epic departure” should have been added to the mission list. Luckily, he had…2 oars to get him there, now seems like a good time for a time skip, let me just press this fast forward button

 

1 minute for the listener/ 1 hour of rowing and land walking later for Murrit

 

He had arrived! Right on cue, Arcjec had left his house for provisions of the dire CODE RED kind. Not to mention the luck that his lussus went with him! Oh, he could have jumped for joy indeed, clicking his croc heels together in a gleeful way that everything was better than appointed as.  Leaving his abode untouched, one little device he used to automatically pick his lock and he was in. It was time for the party of his life, and rigging the camera as well mind you, priorities are important. Everyone started to show up except HER. Everyone decorating the scene for the festive party to go down. And thus, it did go down, Yulepassing cheer was in a hive that hadn’t seen it in sweeps. Presents were swapped, carols were sang, a tree decorated and freshly chopped down by Serpaz, Calder bringing the goods and catering, and abusing the Refined aged wine section he did, Dismas telling tales of ferocious fights that happened with his lussus by the yule log, Occeus being the nerd with a notepad doing his WORK during the party (for a person about chemistry, his social chemistry could use a lot of work), Sovara reading a book on the rug next to the yule log, Albion admiring new candles that Taz gave her, and Taz talking to that gamer Troll about the game that Taz plays herself in the ring. Everything was great. He snagged Lavian from a chat with Serpaz (they could have gone on for hours! Or make out…but romance comes after the mission!) telling him it was “SHOWTIME”. Lavian took his position. Murrit scurrying up stairs to get the camera installed. But woe has it that Lavian was giving the signal! Arcjec was on his way back and could be seen in the distance through the window! With some nimble footwork and deft handiwork, the camera was installed, blinking away its red light to notify it was recording. Arcjec on the other hand, mumbling about numbskull purple blood cultists ringing bells for handouts, all of that was nothing compared to the light coming from his hive windows. The music also was a definite callout but the lights, you’d think you would see them from paradox space. Making a slow run (he was carrying RED CODE provisions in either arm, a Sylladex could only hold so many after all!) finding what this commotion was, putting him in the dreadful Yulepassing humbug mood. As Murrit made his way back down Lavian had Serpaz, bewildered as to what this was about, she asked questions. Making their way out through a back door, just in time to hear the yelling of Arcjec Voorat himself, screaming to all and to all a good “XDXD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HIVE! XDXD”

They had escaped, camera installed and planted, gathering info and hearing all the juicy stuff from the floor down. Serpaz got the explanation from Lavian (a lengthy one at that!), a smooch that could have been rich film stuff, and was about to walk her home. Just before their separation from the Mastermind of this rendezvous holiday gathering. Lavian gifted Murrit his Yuletide gift and a hella sweet HighFive, a toonish game that he would be more invested in then the friend that gave it, CD like and all. Saying their goodbyes Murrit headed back to his Dingy of a getaway, realizing he needed fuel, he began rowing his way back home to grab some another day. For now, he had 11 People to watch though his 11 monitors, 11 Friends, no more, no less.


End file.
